


The Healing Heart - Breaking Even

by Alex_Castillo89



Series: The Healing Heart [3]
Category: Original Work, The Healing Heart
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Intersex, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Castillo89/pseuds/Alex_Castillo89
Summary: It is sloppy I'll fix it.





	1. Chapter 1

A few weeks go by and now it is winter. The trees are bare with out stretched claws, telling a story with the shadows they cast. Looking past the limbs of the trees as I go by, I can see a pale blue sky. I'm hit by a cold breeze, whipping past with gusto, pushing me down the walking trail. I look at Alex and bump into her on purpose as we walk. She took me on a walk because I've been training, I still can't change at will.

Alex is walking with me holding my hand, in human form she is smaller. "So how is it that your taller in were form, but not as a human?"

Alex smiles. "Genetics, I get it from my parents, not my spirit. I suppose our spirits decide our form's size." We stop, looking over a cliff seeing the orange and yellows that slowly become the rising sun. She rests her head against my shoulder. "I like being shorter then you, it means you can pick me up." Alex says as she blushes.

"How did you become a were?" I wrap my arm around her waist.

She stiffens a bit at first, then relaxes some. "Brandon, my mate. He changed me. We went to the same college, he was walking back from a frat party when he noticed me. He changed right before my eyes and attacked me." She tries to laugh, but it's a dry sound. "It took me a year to warm up to him, but I loved him before his claws or bite... before I even knew him." Her voice takes on a gloomy tone. "He died before I could bare any children. He was attacked in our home, our alpha ordered it. I felt it in the classroom during final exams, the heavy breathing, his last breath... I felt that."

"Alex, I'm so sorry. I did not mean to make you relive that." I pull her into a proper hug and hold her. 

I can't imagine feeling Sarah's last breath. We were asleep when she passed, holding me. I remember awaking up and knowing without having to move. I laid there for a whole day before my mother came to the house, because I did not answer the phone. Mom got Randy and made all the calls. It took Randy pulling me off Sarah so that the officials could take her body away. 

I take in a deep breath leaving a ragged sigh. "I wish to go home."

We make our way to the farm and enter the house. It takes a moment to heat the house up after i get the wood burning stove going. Alex's pager goes off. "You are probably the only person in the world that uses those anymore."

"It keeps me from unwanted calls and Interruptions. More use pagers then you would think." She smiles at me. "I've got to go, but if you need anything-"

"I know, call." I stand up dusting my hands off and then hug her. something is off I can feel something within Alex's body, I touch her stomach instinctively.

Alex looks at me concerned. "What is it?"

I look into her eyes then shake my head. "Nothing, I am still getting used to the changes I think. I just feel something that I have not noticed before."

She kisses me softly. "I got to go. I'll see you later, Dart." 

I open the door letting her leave. After a while a pain hits my chest and all I can think about is Alex. I keep myself busy with chores that are way overdue. "Thank you Randy for feeding my animals." I start shifting hay from the loft to the main level so I can get the stalls ready before the first snow.

I'm finishing the chicken coop when I hear my name being yelled loudly. "Dart!!!" It is Alex, I start running out of the small building and feel like i'm catching a fast ball with my body. "Dart!! I'm pregnant!!" She has tears of joy in her eyes and all I do is holding unable to make a proper sentence. Tears start falling down my face and Alex wipes one side of my face. "Dart? Please say something."

My mouth opens to speak, but I'm still silent. I pick up Alex bridal style and take her into the house. "How did you find out?"

"A pregnancy test, duh." She teases me and then blushes. "When you said you felt something, I had to check."

"So what I feel with you even now is our child?" I have a grin that I can't make go away. I put her down making her sit, before I realize, I'm making bath water and have food is started on the stove.

"Dart?" Alex walks into my room and peeks into the large bathroom. "What are you doing?"

I take her hand. "Undress, relax. I'll be back." My words are fighting me and my animal is moving me. I'm gone fore 15 minutes before returning to check her water. 

"Dart, you don't have to do this." She speaks, but I ignore her words.

So much is happening, my thoughts are racing and I keep listening for noises outside.

"Hey..." Alex stands up from the bath, the water rolling off her body. She steps out and cups my cheek with her hands gently. "Dart.." She kisses me. The kiss becomes deep quickly. I pick her up and her legs wrap around me. Her naked body makes my hands roam learning more and more about her body. I break the kiss only to lick and nip on her neck. 

Alex moans then smacks my shoulder seeing smoke coming from the kitchen. "Shit! Dart!"

We let each other go so I can run into the kitchen. the chicken is sticking to the pan burnt and smoking. I quickly turn off the other burners then I take the pan outside while Alex opens windows. I stop once stepping out sniffing the air. Looking around I don't see anything. "I could have sworn.." Did I smell someone... maybe the smoke got to me.

"Dart? Everything ok?" She is popping her head out the door.

I move pushing her back inside shutting the door behind me. "I want you inside tonight, with me." I feel more and more protective over her. 

Alex looks over my face and then giggles. "Your growing fur." She nuzzles against my face. "Mmm.. so soft."

Looking at my hands she is right, light peach fuzz is covering most of my body. I smirk not feeling freaked out by it. "Let me try that chicken again."

Alex sits at the table while I keep a close eye this time. Once done I make our plates and eat. My mother calls making me hesitate before answering. "Hey mom... Y-Yeah everything is fine.. I have a friend over... Oh, right.... sounds good. Love you, See you in a few days." I put the phone down with a shaky hand. "S... Shit"

Alex is cleaning the table off when I turn to look at her. "My parents are coming out Thursday." 

"We can tell Randy, he will make sure no one comes to bother you." She walks over to me putting her arms around my neck.

"What if I wanted you with me? My mother will nag about marriage and getting out of the house. If your here then she can't.." My hands move around her hips.

Alex beams with happiness. "You want me to meet your mom? I mean, yes. I will be happy to do that!" She is to cute the way she blushes. "Oh! That reminds me! Your tests will be ready by tomorrow morning. I can already tell you can put a baby in the oven. So Rye could be right about the rest."

I know I'll have to tell my folks before to much happens, before Alex has our baby. Thinking about the baby I look down between us. "Will you be full term?"

"Oh yes, we can't turn when pregnant so it is like human." We cuddle and I run fingers through her hair, Alex passes out soon after us laying down.

Hours pass and I can't sleep, My head leans into Alex's stomach wanting to be right near our children. It's not one, every time I cue in I miscount getting a number between three and five. Alex moans a bit before I sit up letting her roll to her side then cuddle down behind her.

A tap at the window and a whine tells me Rye is outside. ("Alex is asleep, please be quiet.") 

Rye climbs through the window crouching down when she closes it. She then changes into her human form. ("I heard that Alex was pregnant so I wanted to see for myself.")

("See what exactly?") I frown at her feeling prickles standing on end from my back and neck. 

Rye stares at me. ("You have taken to being Luna I see.") She walks over to the bed and bends down kissing my exposed temple. She then lays behind me cuddling. ("I know you want to protect her, but she does still has a job and so do you.") She nibbles my shoulder.

("What work? It's winter not much to do except upkeep the animals. Oh! and my folks are coming over Thursday.") It is so hard keeping my breath even when my heart starts beating so fast.

("Your shifting... I will make sure that Alpha knows. Do you need help with them?") She starts rubbing my hip and then gripping.

("No.") I start getting wet and as my shaft grows I'm trying not to poke Alex.

("Will you tell them?") Rye nibbles on the back of my ear.

I try to shift my hips, but Rye directs my body back towards Alex. ("I don't know. I am not just going to tell them till I can feel the situation out.") My shaft is pushing against the small of Alex's back.

Alex moans pushing back against me. "Dart, I want you." She sounds so sleepy.

Rye smiles in my ear. ("Give her what she wants.")

Alex rolls to her back and I kiss her deep and slow, her arms go around me pulling me on top of her. I nibble her lower lip pulling back enough to get the response I want. "Mmm take me Dart." Her hips move up enough to get on my shaft and slide down it. Her legs shiver around my waist and her inner walls clinch around me making me thrust immediately. I completely forget about Rye until he is behind me slipping into my wetness.

"F-Fuck!" I groan. My dick throbs and grows harder and thicker. Rye is controlling the movements of my hips pushing into Alex.

Alex looks up past my shoulder noticing Rye. "You.. NN! Ahhh!" She wants to be mad, but the pleasure is just to good. "Fuck!" Her eyes are trying to roll back in her head.

I am losing my mind trying not to cum and gripping the sheets on each side of Alex. "Ah... huff...Nnn! I.. I'm getting close!"

I hear Rye chuckle and speeds his rhythm up, his shaft siding out of my hole before slamming back into me. The slapping of his body against mine makes me scream out, then I feel Alex's nails digging into my shoulders. Sensory overload, I cum sooner then I wanted to, but Rye is ramming me so hard that I can't stop cumming.

Alex is over filling and my seed is spilling out around us. "Oh, Gods!" I can feel her tighten around me as she cums spiting me out of her and squirting over my hips and legs.

Rye is relentless. "God you are so tight right now." He grabs me tightly pulling me back on him by my hips so he can go faster. "Fuck! Mmm~ I can feel you getting close again." Rye pushes my head down and my lips latch to Alex's nipple, sucking it into my mouth moaning and shaking all over. 

Alex moans loud by my mouth and when I cum I bite down losing control. My cum washes Alex's inner thighs and stomach and finally Rye cums into me. His thrust slows, but he stays deep into me a long moment. Rye's shaft is getting soft inside me, I almost can't feel it until he pulls out and I whimper a bit already missing the feeling.

I fall asleep with no more issues.

~Next morning~

When I wake up Rye and Alex are gone, but when my eyes open someone is in my bed...

"Good morning Luna, my name is Lilith." A woman with elven features, pointed chin and curved oval eyes. Milky white colored skin and her hair was black with a glossy shine. I can smell the suave shampoo, coconut. It reminds me of Sarah. She seems to be wearing animal hides sown up to create armor of sorts.

"Lilith?... What are you doing in my house?" I sit up realizing I'm naked and try to just shake it off. Most of the tribe has seen me naked and I feel comfortable this way.

"Rye sent me to keep you company. I've just returned from an eight month tracking mission an have been granted rest." She does not smile yet she seems nice, kind even.

I stand deciding to put on my daily clothes. "If it is rest you seek then you can sleep in the guest room. I have chores to do."

"I am familiar with farm work. I can help." When she stands I notice we are of same height.

I stare a moment. "Alright, I can use a couple hands to help repair the roof on the barn. If you know how to wield a hammer and nails."

We keep idle talk but mostly working. I admit I'm impressed with her knowledge. We sit on the porch eating sandwiches while taking a break.

"You are new to our lifestyle, I understand you are having troubles with shifting. Since I will be home for a few weeks I could lend a hand." She keeps eyes contact when she speaks. Her eyes are a cloudy grey blue color.

"Only a few weeks?!" She must stay lonely, I mean out for eight months and then come home for two weeks.

"I am a scout. I live in the wilds and keep an eye on our territory. That is my service to the tribe." She says it with such loyalty bleeding out of her words.

That is two things that remind me of Sarah. "And here I am working you like a field hand.. I'm sorry. If you would be so kind to stay I make a mean stew."

She chuckles a bit the first somewhat smile I have seen yet. "Sure, Luna. I will stay."

I feel most happy about this that I don't realize my animal has taken over and I hug her. "Thank you!" Being close to her feels great, but I feel something deeper connecting us. Do I know her?

"It has been awhile since I have been over. Sarah, my mother would have me over for cook outs. but you never knew that I was because you did not know that we was were." I sink in her arms blacking out to the world around me.

Cliff Hanger~~


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sitting on the couch with Lilith beside me cuddled up. I look around in a daze trying to recall what happen and then It hits me. Lilith was Sarah's child... Lilith is older then me, how old was Sarah when we got together? I close my eyes remembering when I met her.

I was 15 and skipping school with some higher grade students. We got a hold of beer and hid in the woods where a tree was down. I decided I was going to head back, but one of the boys grabbed my arm. 

"Come on and stay a bit longer, heh?" He had short black hair a foot an a half taller. "Don't I get a reward after getting you booze?" 

"H-Hey knock it off!" I smack his hand and pull back from him, but his grip still holds. 

He smacks me with his free hand making my go down quickly. By this time the other 3 guys all seem to be in on it. A blond holds my arms down while a brunette starts ripping my clothes off me and then I feel the cold metal against my neck and I quit fighting.

The boy with black hair is holding a switch blade to my throat. "Not a sound." Gasping noises come from the guys when they see between my legs. 

"What the fuck is that?!" The blond guy.

"Is it real?" Chimes in another boy.

The boy with black hair forces me to my knees. "What the fuck are you!"

Just then something falls from a tree that I'm under. Screaming filled my ears for a moment, but my eyes were closed, I was so afraid. I was kneeling holding my ears and nearly kissing the ground when it all stops suddenly.

"Are you ok?" A woman's voice is what I hear. I open my eyes and find myself looking up at a long red-orange haired woman with a square jaw line and broad shoulders. She puts a hand out to me and I take it. Sarah pulls me into her arms I remember her being so very warm.

She got me new clothes that day and brought me home before my folks came back. I could not think of anything else but her for weeks. Then she started showing up at my school and it made me want to be there. She was playing a senior student just to be close to me. We started dating and I finally had her willing to meet my parents, who was so happy that I bought a love interest home. Sarah warmed up to them quickly, But now knowing what she really was. She was doing it because I was her mate. She never cared to be around other humans.

She took me on a date for our year anniversary, I was 17. We went to a lake and she kissed me deeply. We never spoke of what happen the day we met, never said anything about my deformity. She kissed me so hard my lower lip split. She pulled me out of her truck and we laid on the ground near the water. Sarah teased me with her fingers along my curves I pulled away from her because it tickled. Once I turned away she got on top of me unbuttoning my pants her kisses made my lips numb. We broke enough to undress then she pushed me back down. Her eyes took hold of my body going over every inch. Sarah maid me spread my legs and she seen everything. I was embarrassed and tried to close my legs till her hands kept them together.

"Let me love you the way you was meant to be loved, Dart." Her finger slide into me and takes my left nipple into her mouth.

"I-I have never.." My words trail off as I hear her sooth me by shushing me.

Sarah's tongue slides down my body then up my shaft and lingers below the tip, I'm so sensitive that I jerk my hips away. She groans and then gets on top of me, she looks me in the eyes and then slides herself down my shaft. Her warmth makes the air around us a lot less cold and her breath in my ear has me so turned on I can't think straight. For my first it was like living a movie. Our bodies stayed in rhythm and I start screaming out unable to hold back the moans. As Sarah is riding me she is pinching my nipples and I can't move away from her. 

"S-Sarah!? ..NAHH! I'm... I'm" My body tightens and I lose myself, Sparks are flying everywhere and my hands feel like they have gone numb.

Sarah kisses me hard before sitting up and grinding back on my hips, I can't take anymore and I start fighting to get free. She grabs my hands holding them over my head, waves of heat spread to my toes and fingers.

"Yesss..." Sarah purrs. she builds up speed plunging herself down on me as she cums.

.. Was she sick even then... Is that why she kept her secret.

Lilith is rubbing my side as I wake from crying in my sleep. We are naked and Lilith is looking up at me her face red, I'm completely inside her and I'm getting hard again. I must have cum in her because there is a lot of fluids covering the couch. We are in a between half form and human, she has tiger's marking on her body.

"Please, don't leave me wanting.. I need more." She pleads under me then rolls her hips at me to get friction. She starts groaning and turns her head to the side biting her knuckle.

Even in her changed form the similarities between her and Sarah are shocking. My human self says it is wrong and is screaming inside me to stop, but my body is moving with her and I start losing control wishing someone would make me stop.

"Haa! Yessss!" She purrs loudly. She has the arm of the couch griped behind her using the leverage against me as she tightens her grip around me with her legs. Her actions remind me of a power bottom. Lilith's pussy is so tight around me I'd swear I was being sucked off. As quickly as she started she and I cum.

I'm so sensitive that I pull back and out of her grip, as I do so she leaps on top of me with a growl her teeth bare. "Mine!" The predator in her comes out, my lips go numb from her kissing me.

"Naannn!!" I try to speak but I can hardly breathe. I stop fighting and she gives in enough so I can gasp for air.

The wetness under my shaft pushes against her knee making her look down. "You are not completely satisfied my Luna." She frowns at me before I feel her guide her fingers deep inside me.

"NnnNah!" My head goes back she growls pleased. Lilith is working her fingers expertly, It is like she knows all of my spots making a large wet spot on the couch. Every time she hits my g-spot my dick jumps up and is dripping and stringy as it hits my stomach. 

Lilith smirks and I watch her head go down and take me into her mouth, at that moment I want to cum it feels so good. I close my eyes unable to focus anymore. I feel a sudden jerking and for a moment I feel her throat around my tip and then nothing.

My eyes snap open and I growl. "What is the meaning of this RYE!" Alex and a couple others are there.

Rye frowns. "The Luna's seed is not to be swallowed..."

"You have got to be joking! Not to long ago you had me cumming all over Alex are you saying that is wasteful?!"

"I don't think you understand how hard it is for Were's to mate successfully. 90% of all Weres are changed, your duty is to help us grow. Syth tell our Luna the facts.

Syth clears his throat. "The last Rabbit roamed about 100 years ago. He lived with his tribe for 20 years before he was found out. Other tribes threatened his home and hurt many just to steal him away. Before that a female rabbit was born and when her first change happened other tribes found and killed off the tribe she was with just to take her. Rabbits don't last long, every seed is priceless. We have been studying your animal history."

Alex speaks up. "We live on neutral ground though! This is holy ground! Members from all different tribes come here. Other tribes would not attack!"

Lilith is sitting back down licking her paw in full Tiger form. ("Our tribe has the least numbers of the other tribes. It has been peaceful for 20 years, but if our Luna was found out then we would all go down.") 

"For every year a tribe has a hare they can become more powerful throwing the other tribes off balance." Her eyes don't leave mine. "Full bloods are more powerful then changed weres."

My jaw drops, I have no words. They have been researching the past to find out about me and they found that I could put everyone here at risk. I can't control it, tears roll down my face. I look down crying silently, but screaming on the inside. I'm a breeding cow. 

I stand up. "I'm going to shower." I don't make eye contact with anyone, I just want out of that room. I quickly shut the door behind me so no one can stop me. I turn the shower on and sit in the tub. I don't feel anything right now no complete thoughts everything is jumbled.

Time goes by and Alex is knocking on the door. "Hey, Dart? I had everyone leave.. except Lilith is still here." She opens the door slowly. "Dart?" 

The water is cold, but I don't mind it. The pain feels good, like a release. I used to cut, but I promised Sarah I'd stop. But she is not here anymore, not here to protect me from myself.

Alex sniffs the air and runs opening the shower curtain wildly. "Dart!"

Lilith runs into the room and quickly turns the water off. They get me in my room to wrap my wrists and patch my legs. I stay silent and keep my head down. They cuddle me and I cry before falling asleep.

Waking up Alex is gone and that already hurts, Lilith is waking with me already sitting up. We don't say much, but she helps me keep my hands busy. We do minor projects inside the barn, I learn that Lilith had a mate and a child that she had lost. I'm not the only one, but it is nice hearing her share. We keep busy, Rye comes to check on me on and off, but I think she is afraid to push me. I heard Alex jumped her shit about how she dealt with the situation. Lilith showers with me and even though she wont say it I know why.

I wake up and start cleaning, I had forgot about my parents! They will be here in less then 5 hours. I cram clothes into the washer and start scrubbing the couch.

Alex comes in dragging and lays down on the couch. "Smells good in here."

"Since your here I'm going to camp for some things." Lilith leaves out the door.

I start getting proper clothes on to look presentable.

Lilith comes in and stocks the cabinets and fridge. "I'll be back tonight Luna." Before she leaves she kisses me. 

I wake Alex 30 minutes before I expect mom over.

"Why did you let me fall asleep?" She starts sniffing the air. "Oh that smells good."

Alex gets ready in the bathroom and soon a knock at the door. Thankfully Alex runs from the bathroom to the door, so I can continue working on the turkey I pulled out of the oven.

"Oh you must be Alex! I'm Dart's mom and this is my husband." Mother greets herself and washes her hands to help in the kitchen "Hey baby!" She kisses my cheek. 

My father shakes Alex's hand. They sit and my dad starts 100 questions with Alex getting to know her.

After an hour we all are setting at the table with full plates. Having family over helps ease the depression. "So you are pregnant?! That's great! See the doctors didn't know what they was talking about!" Mom is excited and I know she can't help it, but my face can not get any redder.

"Dart has taken some tests that prove that she can procreate." Alex is trying to act professional in all of this, but I can feel her excitement from across the table. 

We all play scrabble and it feels like forever before we have a winner. Alex wins followed by my father we all stand after.

"I hope you get married soon!." Mother says finally as we are giving hugs before they walk out the door. Once they are gone I slump against the door. "She would say marriage.."

"Well it does look good, if we did." Alex replies.

Lilith comes to the door and we let her in.

"How did things go?" She replies as she enters knocking the snow of her shoes.

"Great." Alex says. "Better then I thought. Are you ok Lilith?" Alex takes her hand to make her sit.

"Unsure." Lilith and her non-emotional tone. "Feel like I'm going to be sick." 

Alex goes into her bag taking boxes of pregnancy tests out. My jaw drops looking at all of he tests. "Here take this test."

Lilith leaves and I start pacing. Oh my God how could I do that to Sarah's daughter.

Alex stops me. "We are not human anymore. Please, Dart. Understand that the morals you hang on to will only hurt you. You are not bad for your desires, your animal is only a guide you ARE the rabbit. This is who you are now. You are doing a good thing and Sarah would have said the same thing."

Would she. she was not human, would she have felt that way? "How do you know?"

"When I came to the Lakota tribe Sarah took me in, she was my Alpha. I loved her because she understood the human that remains in those that are changed. I seen how she took care of you when you moved in with her. The way she protected you. But she always encouraged me to take in my inner animal. This is us now.." She is looking up at me cupping my face. 

Lilith comes out holding the test. "Positive." She has a genuine smile forming. She has wanted this and I need to kill my human side to be happy for this. 

Alex grabs her phone making a call to Rye. "Lilith is pregnant.. Right I will let her know..." She looks at Lilith. "You are on leave till further notice." Then she looks at me. "Rye said she would send someone else to you..." She looks sympathetic.

If this is how it must be then I wish for one thing. Any whom are caring my children will stay with me in my home and then my children once born will stay with me till fighting age."

Alex and Lilith looks to one another and then Alex gets on the phone again, but this time she is calling Randy and she steps outside.

Lilith cuddles to me on the couch while we wait for Alex to come back.

"Randy will hold a meeting tomorrow afternoon, everyone is to be there. I have the night off and I think we can all use some relaxation." She cuddles to us sitting on the other side of me.

"I'm gonna need a bigger bed.." I speak out loud, but it was meant to stay a thought. Both girls giggle a bit. Tonight I lock the doors and windows, I am still mad at Rye and I don't want her thinking I'm easy or that she can use me how she sees fit. I use oils massaging them both before we all lay down.

Next morning I wake up early so I tend to the animals so Liilith can focus on relaxing with Alex. After I start cooking both women come out moaning. I've got eggs, gravy and biscuits with lots of bacon on the side that I'm placing on the table.

"Oh Goddess thank you!" Alex jokes. They both start eating and by watching them I pull out another carton of eggs and start cooking some more.

"Murrr~" Lilith licks her lips as she finishes her glass of water.

I smile. "Glad you both liked it." I take our plates and put the dishes in the dish washer. "We need to get ready to leave soon."

"Look who is being all mature and responsible." Alex is standing beside me in a half hug.

"I do not wish to anger The Elder Alpha." I blush a bit. 

"We have two hours to kill.. I'm sure we can help some time go by, what do you think Lilith?" Alex cues.

"Agreed." Lilith says walking up to me.

I swallow hard and heat rushes to my face. My spirit has plans with these girls.

So we get to the tribe's head quarters a bit late

Randy nods at me when we all rush up.

"I was about to send for you." Randy is walking with me into a massive room. There is about 40 here so I assume there is some on guard. He leaves me standing with the rest as he moves so we can all see him.

"I will be leaving on a hunt. As some of you may know I have picked up a track. If my hopes are true this could prove reincarnation and hope of uniting with our mates in the future." Randy speaks with authority. "However the rules will be followed. As I step down I choose Rye as Lead Alpha, but because we have other Alphas here a vote will be made. take your time and write it down."

Reincarnation?!

Everyone is handed a paper and pencil. The vote turns in Rye's favor. People gather talking amongst themselves. I don't know many of them and I feel a bit claustrophobic.

Rye takes my hand and pulls me to a side room and kneels at my feet. She rubs her cheek against my wrists that I cut, only faint scars remain.

"Please forgive me. I do not yet understand human emotions up close. I could not bare if my Luna would not have me." She is in half form and she whines with her ears drooping.

This bond of ours is unique, I can feel her sorrow. I kneel down beside her. "We are both learning, experiencing something new. I forgive you, but I do want to be included in what you find out. A Luna is more then a lover, she takes care of the pack as a whole."

She nods. "I will make sure you have a group that can help you. A Luna is busy business, good thing there are a few Lunas here already. They can answer your questions further." We stand up and smile at each other before rejoining everyone.

Rye introduces me to the 3 Lunas in the tribe. Lia, Bast and Shylo. 

Lia smiles and curtsies she looks up at me while in mid pose. She has long blond hair and blue eyes and half a foot taller then me. "Hello Luna Dart. Nice to finally meet you."

Bast has short black shiny hair combed mostly to the right side. Her skin is black making her beautiful green eyes pop. She is the tallest of us. "Luna." She nods casually.

Shylo however is the shortest. She has brown hair almost black eyes. I believe she may be the oldest of us. "Pleasure, Luna Dart." 

"Um h-hello." God I feel so nervous.

"I hope that you can help the Alpha Luna learn how to help the tribe." Luna is just the female version of Alpha. Did she just tell them my sex?! Rye has her arms crossed standing up straight as she speaks.

Bast looks me over. "I'm sure we can come to arrangements." It feels like she is staring past my clothes.

"Since Rye claims you, that would make you High Alpha Luna, but we don't want any attention drawn towards you from outside ventures." Lia states. So you will be called Luna like us.

"Being a rabbit is hard enough, I do not see why you wish to add to your work load." Shylo walks up to me. "I mean.. I would love to share your burrow if you have that sort of time." She smirks.

Yup, I've got nothing. The gull of these people... wait, we aren't people... we are Were. I need to play this right. I'm their breeder..

Rye goes to step in, but I step forward inches now from Shylo. "I think I could handle you and the job of Luna, no sweat." I'm lying through my teeth, but she does not know that. I have no clue what a Luna does . 

We decide it would be best to partner individually with me to see where I fit in. I personally think their interest is more for what I can offer. I find myself having to remember how to breathe.

I go home thankful to be away from the massive crowd, my heart has been racing so much I thought I'd die of a heart attack. Alex must be working because she is not home. Lilith however is cooking pasta.

I go up behind her giving her a firm hug. "I missed you."

Lilith holds my hands around her a moment before turning to look at me. "You look exhausted. Lay down and I'll wake you before supper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is sloppy I'll fix it.


	3. Bast

I have a few days before I have to spend the week with Bast. The first day I laid in bed and slept, catching up on much needed rest. Rye woke me up on the 2nd day with food from her father's Native American roots called Three Sister's Soup. Corn, Squash and beans made up most of the dish, very humble and satisfying.

We lounge about looking at the snow outside the window. No words are transferred yet the atmosphere around us is comforting. "A festival will be had come Spring. Other tribes will be staying in the area setting up their own stalls. Will be a good time to gain currency."

"I remember the festival, wont this be like the 25 year anniversary?" I shift laying on my side while cuddles to Rye on the couch.

"Yes, for the humans." She smirks and raises a brow, her hand grabs my belt buckle forcing my hips into hers.

"S-So." I swallow. Our lips are so close, I find myself fighting my breeding urges. "How long has the festival actually been going on."

Rye's eyes show disappointment. "I do not know, about as long as this ground has been sanctuary. 250 years ago the tribes fought over these lands. A chosen one among the chaos was given the gift to hear our Goddess." She has a pained look like she is trying to hold back venom within her mouth. Sarah was the last link to our Goddess. Some say she was given foresight, That alone kept this tribe safe. I'm sorry I do not wish-"

I stop her by kissing her deeply. I know she was cautious to talk about it to me, the way I reacted last time. My human side still gets in the way.

Rye is on top of me the way her hands undress me with ease makes my head spin, next thing I know I'm on my stomach with a pillow under me. "Even tho we are living in a time of peace. Stepping up as lead Alpha I can't risk getting pregnant just yet, But I know you wont mind if I fill you up. Right Luna?" Rye changes sex while speaking.

I can hear her voice change masculine and become very excited. "N-No not at all." I have been craving Rye, I'm not sure if it is because she can fuck me or if it is because I don't have to do any of the work.

Rye pushes deep into me, I moan louder then I'd expected to. At this angle he is hitting something inside me that is making me see sparks. The kissing on my shoulders and his deep moans bring me to a higher sensitivity then before. I melt into a puddle before Rye giving moans of encouragement. If Rye could fuck me all day like this I'd stay right here.  
Unfortunately Rye speeds his movements hitting deep spots within me, all I can do is hold the couch and cry out. He bites my shoulder forcing me to cum.

I pout after the feeling fades and Rye has changed form. "Why?" I look at her.

"If you are good to the other Lunas I will give you the rest of the winter off and I'll come see you every night." It is enough to know she wants to spend time with me.

"Would that not mess up your schedule?" I sit up wishing she would touch me more.

"We are in peace right now and if that changes then you would be knocked up not I." She lacks the human comforts vocally, but I'm getting used to this brute of a woman.

"I'm a rabbit." I crawl over her. " Doesn't that mean I can't be denied?"

"You will wish for your strength, trust me." She kisses my nose.

The next day is spent with Alex and Lilith. I realize that this month has gone by so slow.

I wake up at the time that Alex is getting ready to leave. "You was told to meet her at the bathhouse?" Alex responds. "You can't miss it, it is right next to our meeting hall. I'm keep my phone on me if you have any troubles." We depart after going over the large hill.

To be honest, I really did not know what to expect when 'bathhouse' was said. This place however looks like heaven. The smells of different oils and burning incense fill this massive dome interior. There is 6 tables along the wall in front of me. 4 circular hot tubs built into the floor and in the very middle is a massive bath you could fit 20 easily. As I move further into the bathhouse, I get to see the large jars of oil on shelves with tags letting you know what each one is.

Bast has a man up on one of the tables giving a massage. She must have strong hands if she does this all day. I find a bench that I sit at while I wait. Still cold from outside I shake a few shivers away.

"Still cold hmm?" Bast is leaning against the wall facing me. What she is wearing reminds me of a Gypsy, very revealing and what cloth she is wearing is see thru. 

"Ahh!" My heart feels like it is going to leap out of my chest.

"Still new to the game I see. How long has it been now? Three months?" Bast jests before turning around. "Well? come on. "Her hips sway moving before me as I keep close enough. What a dark beauty she is.

"So, you know my animal. What is yours?" I follow her to one of the tables, the place is now empty except us.

"Croc." She has a grin on one side. "It must feel odd... being around so many predators." She gets close unzipping my jacket.

"I-" I swallow hard. "I find predators are easy to read." I keep my head high as I lose my jacket to the chair near by.

"Is that so?" Bast's grin never leaves her face, but her eyes show contemplation a deep green and orange battle in her eyes. Her long slender arms are crossed, her pointer fingernail taps her arm. 

I get on the table and lay on my stomach shirtless, but I kept my jeans and boots on. "Every predator wants something. So I barter, tit for tat."

Bast takes out a squeeze bottle filling her hand with oil before massaging my back. I groan feeling tension I didn't notice melt away. "Well I have a bargain for you." She says after a long silence. "Mate with me this week for bathhouse services. It looks like you can use the relaxation."

"I have two mates that are pregnant already, If you let them use the house as well you have a deal." It is hard to bargain for anything else knowing a place like this costs in the hundreds and her hands feel great on my back.

"Done." Bast smacks my ass making me sit up and get off the table. "Lets get you out of them clothes hmm? You going to love the bath."

I stand in front of the middle of the large room getting my boots off. Bast is already naked and in the water her breasts firm against her body and hard. Her breasts would be perfect for a child's needs. My animal takes over driven by the need to breed this dark beauty. My pants slide off then I take a step forward, I'm still in my panties with a humored smirk on my face. "I should make you work for the rest."

Bast glares in my direction. "Come into the water if your so consenting." She licks her teeth waiting my moments.

For the record I can't swim, so if I enter does that mean I trust her.. These human thoughts. The steam rising from the waters is inviting when I feel a chill rise up my spine. I hesitate then take the steps down into the water. The heat is amazing, but takes a moment to get used to.

Once my feet hit the marble floor of the bath, Bast is sweeping me up into her arms. "For a moment I thought you was going to run away from me." Her thumb rubs against my lower lip. "Perhaps I need to give you a reason to stay." She eyes me lustfully and rips the fabric of my underwear. "You will not be needing these." 

I take it upon myself to remove my bra. I spent a lot online for this piece and I'll be damned. I throw it to the side. "Better?"

"So much human left in you." Bast sounds amused, her hands glide over my body seeing me with touch. As her hands glide lower my body becomes excited getting goosebumps all over. "There you are." She finds my shaft, gently tugging on it. "Hmm? A grower not a shower?"

I blush a deep red and go to pull away, but my movements are guided by Bast making me sit on the steps.

"I am not complaining my Luna." She purrs. She kisses my jaw line and her hands move up my chest firmly.

I can't believe how good her hands feel. I groan and shudder under her expert hands. "I have no words for you, Luna Bast." My mind is clouded and my spirit is pulling me. I feel myself giving into it. My fur grows out more noticeable and my eyes go pink.

"Mmm, no words are necessary." Her fingers play with my entrance not going inside, but just lingering.

My hands go between her legs quick without thought. I grip her mound pulling her on top of me. "Enough games, Luna" Our faces are nearly touching, our eyes piercing into the other. I'm not sure who moved first, but we make out while making our way off the steps deeper into the bath. 

I'm propped up against the side while Bast wraps her legs around me. "No more games." She agrees and plunges her pussy down on my dick. We both moan out, but I'm helpless in this situation. water is not my element so all I can do is hold on to the sides while she rides me.

She takes full advantage knowing I can not move much, she grips the sides where I am holding like she is going to fall. "You look so beautiful like this, so exposed and open." I comment.

She groans loudly. "You.. truly... are a grower." She sounds so defeated as she gives into the pleasure, no longer looking dominate.

I can't help feeling prideful and I kiss her full lips. Her lips are so soft, I get lost in them.

Bast pulls back enough to cry out cumming around my shaft that is still very hard inside of her. She groans after a moment. "It seems that we should retire to my bed, for I lack the strength to keep this up." 

I am still naked roaming the back of the house with Bast till she opens a door the her room. Outside of a large bed there is nothing in it.

She lays on the bed spreading out on her back, her gaze travels down my body then to my eyes. "You are much bigger then before.." Her chest rises and falls.

I take my time looking over her, she has piercings on her nipples and bellybutton. As I look lower I take in her vagina, her clit is swollen and throbbing and her entrance opens and closes. "Different when you are the prey, is it not?" I slide in the bed taking her clit in my mouth.

Bast's head turns from side to side and then her lower back arches. "I-I'll... be your prey..." She whispers and seems so eager to give into me.

I let go of her clit after pulling back a bit. Her legs jerk and shudder as she tries to pull back. Excited by her movements, I pounce onto her body ramming myself into her.

"F-Fuck!!" She started with a words and now all she can do is moan. "Huff... Nnn!"

I get tired of missionary so I flip her putting her on her stomach. One of her arms I have pinned on her lower back holding her other arm over her head with the other hand. I ride into her, her moans turning to screams tell me I'm hitting her p-spot. I go for hours till about 1 in the afternoon before I release into her fully. I fall over her unable to move for a moment. Finally I roll over and sleep.

It is dark when my eyes open and I can hear muttering down the hall. The bed is empty so I follow the noise. As I get closer I hear Bast, Rye and Alex's voice.

"It is true I have tested her fluids. Her body produces a drug that rapist would love to have. It makes even the most aggressive become docile." Alex is speaking."

"A drug?" Rye's voice.

"Addictive." Alex confirms

"How interesting. No wonder the Rabbit species died out so long ago. A walking drug." Bast says.

I walk out not caring. "Does anyone have a drink around here?" I hold a resting bitch face with a hand running through my hair. I feel wore out and sore, taking on my animal forms without control still takes so much out of me.

Bast leaves to the back and brings out a glass full of brandy. "Here." She has me sit and then sits beside me, her head propped up by her hand while looking at me with amusement.

I take it in one gulp. "Why was I not woken up for this chat." I lean back closing my eyes.

"Because we do not have all the information, yet." Alex speaks.

"We are being cautious right now by collecting facts." Rye comes behind me and kisses my head. "We are not hiding anything from you I promise."

I reach out for Rye's hand and rub it against my face still keeping my eyes closed. "I believe you, Alpha." 

Rye growls happily to my reply.

"Don't forget that I get the High Luna for a week." Bast smirks.

"You sure, sounds like I'm addictive. May want to be careful." I chuckle a bit even though I mean the words that I say.

"Alex has an idea for keeping any problems at bay till we know more." Rye says. "We will keep you away from most the tribe sexually till we know how we all will act." 

"It has been a day since I have been with you and outside of thinking about you a lot I have been fine." Alex says.

"And Lilith?" I ask 

"I have not seen her since this morning but I noticed her irritability last week when we was away from you. Could be like a cigarette addiction if so then it could cause bigger problems. When you cum most of your fluids spill out of us, but swallowing you could result into something different and Lilith did take in your pre-cum which in most studies is much more potent." "During the festival you will have a high ranking tribe member with you so that no one outside of our tribe can be mated by you." Rye talks as she squeezes my shoulders a bit. Alex sits on the other side of me and I wrap an arm around her. "You have an appointment at the end of the month for further tests, soon we will all know more."

"I think we should let the other Luna's know before they try and mate with Luna Dart." Bast smirks.

"You just want to scare them away." Rye laughs.

"More for me if they refuse."

"I could always deny them if it would make things easier." I say.

"NO! ..Don't do that. A feud is the last thing we need. They would see it as favoritism. Let them choose." Rye says. "I will have a small meeting with them to make them aware."

Alex is petting my hair, my head leans in her direction as I start to nuzzle her hand. 

Bast seems content on watching Alex play with me like she is learning valuable information.

Alex and Rye end up leaving shortly after our discussion and bast looks at me. "It is late, should we retire for the evening my Luna?"

I'm not happy about Alex having to leave but she promised to bring Lilith tomorrow and relax. "If I can talk you into another drink I'll lay on rocks with you." I say standing up and stretching.

"Glad to hear it." She and I walk to the back and she pulls out a bottle from her stash before taking it to her room. "I admit I'm jealous, seems like Alex know you very well. More so then our Alpha. It is a good thing you are a rabbit or Rye would have most likely killed her." She lays on the bed and then opens the bottle in her hands.

"If Alex is ever hurt due to one of our own, I'll take personal pleasures in taking everything from them." I speak flatly letting her know not to cross that line."That is the case with each of my mates. They are mine from the moment they except me." My last statement sounds like two people are talking. "You are mine now, Bast." The lights in my mind shut off.

I dream of a large were rabbit that is chasing me down, I'm human and the thing catches me quickly then darkness.

I jolt up and grab my head, feels like a hangover. I look over at the bottle and notice it was never touched. Images start flowing through my head, I remember being inside of Bast dominating her. I must have changed.

Bast is clinging to me still asleep, she is covered in scratches and I can see small bruises covering her throat and neck. My fingers gently caress her cheek and she moans. "Please not yet, I'm so comfortable." She is groaning into my lap.

"How are you feeling?" I am concerned only because I don't recall much.

She pops her head up to look at me. "You must be some kind of higher power, because I've never experienced anything like you before." She smiles, sitting up and leans in to kiss me.

Goddess I hope she is sore, at lest as sore as I am. Cause my entire hip, groin and buttocks region ache and not in a good way. I kiss her back, but wince when her hand touches my chest. I just noticed all the claw and teeth marks covering my chest and arms sitting up some. "The fuck happened last night.?

"You don't remember? .....Interesting. We played who is more dominate and you won. I can see why Rye and Alex are so concerned." She frowns. "You are not fully connected to your spirit." She sits on her knees and hugs me protectively. "Do not worry Luna Dart, this can be fixed. It will be over time, but everything will be ok."

It hits me how dangerous this blacking out can be while we are eating together and I feel a presence other then us. It is familiar and I try to swallow the forming lump in my throat. "Your pregnant.." I say it with a shocked tone.

"Hmm? We shall see, Alex will be over soon." She speaks before taking a bite of fruit loops.

Like summoning a beast Lilith runs inside with Alex right on her heels. "Dart!" Lilith is hollering while she lunges at me knocking me out of my chair. I react quickly taking the full impact so that Lilith can't get hurt. She starts sobbing, but after a moment she starts to calm down, my fingers running through her hair.

"I'm sorry I told her we was going to see you and... well. Heh.. here we are!" Alex places her hand behind her head rubbing her scalp. She plops down next to Bast at the table they both nod.

"Dart! What happened?!" She runs her fingers over the marks on my skin. "Who did this?!" She growls loudly.

I take her hands and rest our foreheads together so all she can see is my eyes, trying to forget about the aches I'm feeling. "It's ok, I was consenting, Lilith."

She huffs, but says nothing further just gripping me to stay close.

"I think a bath sounds good." I suggest.

I gather Lilith in my arms and sit her down near the steps to strip the warrior woman. She sighs happily getting the much needed contact from me. I take her into the water, her head resting on my shoulder while wading through the bath. As I start washing her with a sponge I notice the other two get in.

We all relax washing each other, Lilith is still needy, but content. "How long has Lilith been like this?"

"Since last night. I tried to please her, but it only made it worse." Alex replies.

Bast smiles. "Then I suggest we all have a little fun. We are Luna Dart's mates, fully claimed. So I do not see why we can't share." She wraps her arms around Alex from behind. "A Luna, warrior and Doctor walk into a bar." She is joking and whispering in Alex's ear.

Alex is giggling and that makes me happy. I smile at Bast while Lilith starts petting at me and kissing my jaw line. I clear my throat to speak. "I admit, I am starting to like that Idea." I start moaning softly. "I missed you, Lilith." I lift her chin and kiss her fully and sit in the shallow area, the water goes up to my chest.

Lilith readies her self over my cock and bares down on me. "Oh! you feel so good." She purrs loudly. "I've missed this so much!" 

I glance over, Alex is sitting on the edge of the bath with Bast down in the water between her legs. Alex is moaning and gripping at Bast's hair and her legs splashing the waters below her. Bast has her mid locked so she can't move away, soon Alex lays back giving into Bast's mouth.

We all retire to the back leaving the bathhouse area empty. I'm on the large bed with the other ladies, our mouths and hands explore each other. 

Lilith puts the head of my penis in her mouth and I lay flat on my back feeling tingly all over. 

Bast snaps out of the trance of pleasure unsure if she should pull Lilith off me. "Alex? Should we take such pleasure away from Dart? It seems unfair since Lilith has already tasted her."

"Not fully she hasn't, but in the name of science..." Her tongue dips down between Bast's folds.

Lilith takes in all of me and tho I try to move she is latched on tightly. I cum when she moans and my shaft is vibrating in her throat. After I cum Lilith lets me go with a wide grin on her face.

Alex's eyes are on my while her face is becoming wet with Bast's juices. I take one of Bast's nipples into my mouth keeping eye contact with Alex.

Lilith follows suit taking in her other breast on the other side. 

Bast is moaning and trembling on the bed and starts to pant.

Looking at Alex I say. " Move your tongue from side to side instead of up and down. Count 1, 2, 3, 4.... Good now keep up that rhythm." I move off the bed positioning behind Alex.

Bast and Lilith are kissing while Lilith pinches at Bast's nipples. Bast's body starts jerking unable to keep still.

When I enter Alex, she moans so loudly that she loses her rhythm pulling her head back.

"Uh uh uhh... put you head back down." I keep deep inside her, but I am not moving.

Alex whimpers and returns to Bast's pussy moving her tongue side to side.

I reward her by moving my hips back and forth. "1, 2, 3, 4... That's it Alex, your doing so good. "I'm watching Bast's responses as I talk to Alex. "Apply more pressure with your tongue, Lilith keep our beautiful Bast still." I find myself getting really into this directing what and how the women move. I forget there is a climax to the end, half expecting this to be endless.

Lilith is holding Bast's shoulders down keeping eye contact with her as she cums. "Good girl Alex." I thrust faster rewarding her.

"Ahh!.. D-Dart.." Her body falls unable to hold herself up any longer. Holding her hips up I ram into her focusing on the perfect angle to hit all of her spots. I find myself in a scientific study of Alex on the inside when she starts cumming. Zoning back in when I feel her tighten around me. I push into her harder till I force myself to cum. I hurt so much that I lay down and sleep it off.

I wake up hearing Rye's voice. "Hey sleepy head. Enjoying your time spent?"

"Mmm... Rye?" I sit up covering my eyes with my arm from the afternoon light. 

"You slept all of yesterday, wanted to come check on you." She hands a book to me.

"Lets go to the common room, this glare is messing with me." We make our way to the lobby area and sit. "You have the weekend if you wish to go home and start again Monday."

"Home sounds good.." I groan standing up to collect my clothes.

Alex and Lilith make me eat, but other then that I sleep.


	4. Lia

I'm feeling fully rested and even took care of Lilith before I left. There is a small building that I go to made out of brick. It looks no larger then a 40ft shed. When I open the door there are large stairs that go down. Just enough light shines the way down till I hit bottom looking down a massive hall way. I count the doors while reading the paper in my hand with directions. "Sixteen.. Ah.. Here it is." I knock at the door waiting patently, It is not as cold down here and I'm thankful.

The door opens and Lia looks at me. She is wearing a large white coat you would expect from a scientist or a doctor. "Luna Dart? You are early, I don't expect most to wake up till noon."

"I have been an early bird for a while now." She lets me in and my jaw drops. There are computers everywhere beeps and sighs fill the air. Some monitors that are hooked up the tubes that have something blue moving up and down in it. "What is this?"

"This is my personal lab, we started working below ground in the early 50's, when Sarah had me go to college." She pulls out a rolly chair and she sits at a side desk filled with notes. "This place is secret, many of our own do not even know."

"What kind of research are you doing down here to need all of this equipment?" I am still looking around while sitting.

"It started with finding a cure to what was killing Sarah. When Randy took over we started research on Vitro Fertilization. In 1978, a lab had texted the first Vitro success. We have been improving the technology and building on their progress. I think having your DNA can make this progress even better, If you are consenting."

"I mean, yeah.. But how can I help?" My attention is focused on her.

"Adding your DNA to the Vitro process. I have a theory!" Lia get up and takes me to the back where a large white board is filled with equations on top of equations. "I think that adding your fluids to the process will make it possible for mates and lovers procreate."

"That would spike our population for sure, if it works." I scratch my chin thinking. "So you want blood?"

Lia smirks. "No, I need what makes you a natural breeder."

"Ahh.. right, of course. So how are you going to get such a thing." It would be a good reason to fuck. A smile forms on my lips.

"I'm sure that you have some companions willing to help.. meet me back here by noon." She show me back to the main hall.

Not what I expected. Once back above ground I check my phone and text in group chat. "Lia wants do do an experiment with my fluids."

Rye's text pops up. "So do it."

"I kinda need help." I reply back. "She needs my sperm for a Vitro test."

Lilith replys. "I will be happy to help!"

"No cause you will drink it!" Replies Alex. "I'm across town or I would, sweety."

Rye relies last "I'll be right over."

I go back inside and wait for Rye where it is warmer. After a few I hear foot steps then Rye staring at me. She is still wearing that brown leather jacket like it is not cold outside. "Lets go."

She follows me down the hall till I'm knocking at Lia's door. No one comes to the door and Rye gets irritated and goes in without waiting. Lia is not there and glancing at the clock she would not be expecting us for another 15 minutes. "It is only 11:45 am she said noon."

Rye grumbles and grabs a seat while we wait.

Lia comes in 5 minutes to noon. She see us as soon as she opens the door. "Well lets get started shall we? w have a room prepared for you. This way." We both follow her while she continues talking. "You are a farmer so I imagine you have milked a cow?"

"No, no I haven't. I work with horses that belonged to my wife and chickens, other then that it is all field work and crops. Until about a month ago I was considering growing an orchid." As the hallway goes further down the lights are brighter. What was brick walls and floor, turned to a steel material.

We stop at a four-way and take a right and Lia opens the first door on the left. "Lets go over the equipment first." There is a long hospital bed with a tube on it connected to a large machine that is on one side of it. "This tube will suction to you penis. Don't break it. Now you will need to undress and get on the table on your knees."

"Like a cow, now I get the question." I pinch the bridge of my nose.

Lia discusses what she told me while I undress and get on the table. "It's cold in here."

Lia walks behind the machine that has a computer attached to the back. She clicks in a few commands and then walks back around. She puts lubrication on my skin around my shaft. She hooks the tube onto my penis then straps velcro around my hips. "I will be around the computer if anything goes wrong. Rye, when you're ready."

Rye puts a hand on my lower back. "So. You are cold?" She changes her sex. "Let me warm you up." I feel him move up behind me and gives me butterfly kisses on the back of my shoulders. Waiting in anticipation and the suction from the tubes, I'm already rock hard.

"Rye.." I say annoyed will him making me wait. "Yes I'm cold!" This contraption on me is annoying.

"It will feel better if you put your head down and just keep your ass up." Lia speaks behind the machine.

I let my lower half fall into the hard bed, right as Rye is gliding himself into me. "Oh, fuck!" I relax letting Rye hold me up by my hips. Melting before Rye with every push of his hips. "Yes, like that." I say breathlessly.

Rye is keeping a quick steady pace, making no noises. It is almost like Rye is treating this like a task to complete. I flex my muscles inside, hoping to get a response and I do. He growls in my ear low, while quickening his pace even more.

"Rye!" I scream out his name, knowing I'm surrendering into bliss because of him. My cum shoots down the tube into a much smaller tube going into the machine.

After this thing is taken off me I grab for my clothes before I start getting cold.

"Thank you both. I will call you tomorrow Dart with further Information." She leaves with her sample.

Rye and I go back above ground. "I have to get back to my work, do you need anything?"

"No. I'm going home until Lia gets back to me." I shutter as I speak.

"Alright. I'll be there for dinner." She seems unaffected by this cold wind.

"Why?" I look at her. "Why didn't you cum into me?"

"I wont show weakness in front of a Luna." She says flatly.

"But you are technically a Luna because your female right?" Rye starts walking me home.

"I was born male. This tribal marking hides my Identity." Rye points to her arm.

"Why are you here? In this tribe?" I have waited, but I need to know.

"When my father left for this tribe I took over the Felmir Tribe. I did fine for 8 years, had my mate...." Rye sounds bitter. "It ended when she got murdered. I followed her scent to a group of rebels. I challenged the leader and I lost.... Rendier; my father's brother; took everything from me including my position. He cast me out and I went to sanctuary, before he could send one of his own after me. My father put this marking on my arm to protect me"

"God, Rye. I'm so sorry." We are on top of the hill and I look out. I can see my home from here. The sun is going down just right, the snow almost looks like it was glowing making it easier to see. "Will the Felmir members be at the festival?"

"Yes, three members of every tribe come and do business with the locals here. I don't want you being around any members outside the Lakota, ok?" She opens the door for me.

It is much warmer inside, I make my way to the den. "What does Lakota mean?"

"The Allies. Our tribe is chosen by Diana our Goddess as a safe haven. We are allowed to house outside Weres for 7 years. If they are criminals, they are sentenced on the seventh year." Rye sits on the couch. "Right now we have 20 refugees and five have cases going. We provide them safety and if possible prove their innocence. After the seventh year if they are free we let them go."

"What if they Weres we send away get killed by their attackers?" I sit on my knees leaning against Rye.

"Some join us, but we are only allow to grant seven years to outsiders." Her cell phone goes off and she looks at it. "I got to go, a fight broke out in the training yard." She stands up and I hug her before she leaves.

I get a text around 4 in the evening while I'm feeding the horses dinner. Lia asks for me to come over to the lab.

"We have a successful take! I can place the egg in in it's mother's womb in two days." Lia is showing me charts on the process and how it worked.

"That is impressive! But now we need to consider that our population will be noticed in a few years by outside tribes. That could still put us at danger." I say.

"You are a true Luna caring about the people like that." She does not smile, yet seems pleased.

I run my fingers through my hair.

"Your stressed." Lia stands up and put her hand out. "Come with me we can go to my room."

I follow her down the main hall. "Why so many rooms?"

"The scientists live down here and the refugees." She opens a door and I take in the sight. There is a bed in the corner and a brown bar set-up along the wall on opposite end and its own bathroom.

"We could set up the new families with children down here, with this kind of space!" I say excitedly.

"That is an idea that could be brought up to Rye." Lia goes behind the bar. "Drink?" She pulls out a shaker and a couple glasses. Her blond hair is pulled back in a bun and her glasses show her beautiful blue eyes. When her hands shake I notice her breasts and larger then I thought. "When I was human I was forbidden such drinks, but I enjoyed taverns after my bite. Many do not exist any more so this is the best I've got."

"I'd love a drink, I wish I had my smokes on me." Sitting at the bar is fun, Lia turns on the radio.

We drink enough that I can feel it. "Oh shit, I think I'm drunk." I laugh loudly as I stand up and use the bathroom. When I come out the only light on is the lava lamp near the bed. "You didn't have to get me drunk if you wanted to breed."

Lia takes my hand and puts me on the bed. "I wanted you relaxed." She undoes my pants just enough to pull me dick out. Then she starts sucking me off.

"You should't do that.." I gasp. Her mouth is so warm that I start growing in her mouth becoming larger.

"Interesting.." Her hand rubs up and down my shaft. When I get ready to cum she has me pointed into a small container. "I will be needing a lot of your fluid. I'll talk to Rye to see how she wants to do it. Do you wish for help to go home?"

I growl at her, my body shifts enough to grow claws and extra fur. Lia sets the container down on a desk near by and I grab her and pull her on top of me.

"Dart! What are you doing?! Lia's hands go to my shoulders pushing away from me.

I start ripping and clawing at her her pants while her hands are busy. I put her under me, wrestling her pants off her

"Dart! Stop!" She is on her back and the more she fights the more I like it. She scurries up the bed helping me pull her scrub pants off.

I climb on top of her, once her pants are off. "You look better this way." My voice is deep as I speak. I can hear her heart beating through her labored breathes.

"Please, Dart!" Lia starts pleading.

"Please?" I say with a smile and thrust inside of her. "As you wish." She is so wet I slide in easily filling her walls and making her stretch. It must have been a long time since she has had anyone.

Lia bites my shoulder with razor sharp teeth, when she uses her legs, they can only fling wildly without helping her situation. All of her fighting encourages me to cum quickly, but I remain inside her. A light in my brain goes off and I start moving into her again this time I feel heat and sparks flying through my body.

After just moments of me cumming, Lia stops fighting. She starts moaning and clawing at my back, when she starts kissing me I move my hips faster. Her head snaps back and I bite at her exposed neck.

"Oh, Dart! I'm cumming!" She screams out digging further into my back. I keep my assault going wanting to get my fill. The animal has taken over, but I'm still in control filled by deep instincts.

I sit up and she stays clung to me. Holding her up I sit on my knees and move her onto me. She cums again and again right after. I start sucking on her neck while making her bounce, driven by her screams in my ear. I fill the build up and I bite her when I cum inside her.

Her screams bring attention and a few armed security guards that bust into the room. They lunge after me, but a jump over them high tailing it out of the lab. I stop running once I'm on the hill looking over my land. I sniff the air, satisfied I make it down the hill.

Jumping through the window of my bed room I start sniffing around. Alex is in bed laying on Lilith's chest. I grunt crawling behind Alex and grab her naked body pushing my dick into her.

Alex wakes up shocked and screams out waking Lilith from her sleep. She figures out it is me quickly and gives in. "I've missed you, Dart." Her hips move back on me and I cut her with my nails when I grab her." Ahh! God yes, There! Right there!" She starts moaning words of encouragement as she starts cumming. I cum deep inside her before I look at Lilith.

Lilith stares at me like a deer in head lamps while I crawl over Alex to be before her. "D-Dart."

"Shhh no words." I push her down on the bed and thrust inside her. I last longer with her, using her pussy like a toy to see if I can break it. Alex tries to pull me off, so I take her instead using her hard on her knees.

I have Alex and Lilith worn down unable to fight when Rye busts through the door. I'm laying over Alex; who is laying on her stomach; enjoying the sound of slipping in and out of her. "Rye." I whisper; sounding like multiple voices talking at once; watching her enter the room.

She stands shocked. "Dart!"

Slipping out of Alex, I slink over to Rye. She still seems shocked so I take advantage by clawing off the button of her pants.

Rye comes back into focus and changes her sex. We kiss deeply before slamming him against the wall. We kiss, pull and bite our way to the den room, unclothing him along the way.

Rye tries to push me onto the couch, but I side step and let him fall forward. Pinning him down is easy and I climb on top of his back. "I'll fuck you man or woman, I don't care."

Rye does not change so I take my dripping wet dick inside his ass. "F-fuck!!" He grits his teeth as he starts to tremble as I hit his prostate. I claw at his back. Rye whimpers then gets louder as he gets ready to release. He pushes his body back moving his hips quickly on my shaft. He tightens around me and that encourages me to plunge deep into him. Hours go by and Rye has changed sex to female and I'm filling her womb.

Next morning~

I wake up in my room with Lilith and Alex cuddled to me naked. I wince a few times as the suns rays beam on my face.

"But I thought I was in control.. how could I have slipped?" I talk out loud wanting to know why I can't remember anything after I came into Lia, but I know I'm so sore.

Alex moves first, she jolts up and springs to her knees looking over me. "Oh my Goddess, Dart." She is checking my pulse by using my wrist.

Lilith groans and hides further into the covers.

"I'll be right back don't move." Alex says and hops off the bed and heads down the hallway. "Rye?!" I hear Alex shouting, but when I try to sit up the pain hits my core and I'm falling back into the bed. I can hear the voices of others and go still trying to listen for Rye, but I can't focus in with the different voices.

Lia walks in and glares at me. "Had fun last night?" She gets closer to the bed.

Fear starts to fill my senses.

"You will be coming with me to containment. Any fighting will lead in your death. A meeting will be had in 3 days and then we will decide what to do with you." She pulls the covers off me.

I wince at her motion, I'm covered from neck to lower abdomen, in purple and blue bruises.

She looks over me her hateful look diminishing. "This is not the work of just sex.. Alex you will be working with me till Rye is back in action."

Alex looks at me with sorrow. "Yes ma'am.. I will bring you my work so far from the tests Alpha had me take."

I'm moved by a gurney and placed in one of the rooms below ground. A bed is all that is in here and the door seems to be a solid metal. I wont know till I can move. I can feel the animal inside me growing angry, It knows we are trapped. I fall asleep quickly.

Alex walks in at some point; with two guards behind her; to check my condition. She runs vitals on me saying what she is doing, but when I go to talk everyone is gone. I start to cry feeling helpless. I lift my head just to let it fall down, then I see it. A red blinking light.

The animal inside stirs. "I'm on video, of course." My eyes glow pink for a moment and my head starts to hurt. Something knocks down the camera ripping it from the wall.

The door slams open with Lia glaring at me. "How did you do that?!" She stomps over to the bed, noticing a bloody nose I was not aware of. "You truly have no control over your spirit. Detached somehow. Lakota!"

A few guards pick me up and drag me down a smaller hallway. I'm tossed in a chair and strapped immediately. I can feel my animal's fear, the need to run away. I look at a table full of sharp objects and my own fear rises.

"This chair is for your safety." The lights go dim before she is stands before me. She looks deep into my eyes as she puts an air mask over my nose and mouth. "Count back from 10."

I say nothing. My head is only up because of the straps and even if I wanted to plead, I wronged her. Nothing could change that. A few deep breathes and I'm out.

Waking up is murder. My head hurts so much that I keep my eyes closed. When did I last eat or drink? I smell blood and that makes my eyes jolt. I can't move, but the monitor goes off as my heart rate climbs.

There are two people in scrubs standing over me with a bright light above us. I can't see what they are doing because I can't move.

One of the workers look down at me noticing my eyes are open. He says something I can't make out, but a man behind them leaves the room.

Lia comes in with Alex, I can hear their voices. "What do you mean she is awake?!" She goes quiet seeming my eyes look at her. "Well karma is a bitch, isn't it." She marvels at the sight of me, but her expression changes. "Sew her up quickly, before the numbness wares off."

I look at Alex once she comes into my view. My eyes open wider feeling a slight bit of happiness fill my chest. ("Alex!..")

Lia smiles wide Showing pointed teeth. ("Good to see you have some control over your spirit.")

Alex just stares at me sympathetically. "I have good news. Rye is stabilized." She smiles, but only halfhearted.

I keep quiet not wanting to say anything that could come back to haunt me.

I'm put back in my room, shut in darkness.

Alex comes in with the same guards dressing my chest and stomach. I feel a pull inside of me from Lilith. "Lilith! Nnn! Is she ok? Please."

"She should be getting a dose of your fluids right now. Lia was not happy, but she allowed it." Alex focuses on finishing and leaves without further words.

My heart is breaking. "Am I a monster?" I sob, tears rolling off my cheeks.

("We are all monsters, Dart.")

("Who said that!") I look around, but the room is empty.

("I am you, Dart. I always have been, I always will be.")

I close my eyes and I can see it. A large beast with rabbit features. He move fast his face right in mine. ("Am I hallucinating?!")

("I am no dream of yours girl! Look at me! LOOK AT ME!!") His form changes swirling smoke around him. He looks almost human now. ("I was the first that Lady Diana changed. My name was Borah. I was dieing on the ground, from protecting my village. Willing to sacrifice all that I had, even when odds was never in my favor. The Goddess came to me, She was upset that her children was fighting. So she made me. The rabbit. I was never born into this, I BECAME THIS!") His eyes glow a deep pink. ("The Goddess learned that wars can not always be stopped, but one can turn the tides. You are here to turn the tides.")

("B-But we are not at war!") I scream. My vision shifts to the festival and see a woman that looks like Sarah. My heart stops.

Lia is pumping on my chest. I'm in a brightly lit room gasping when I wake.

"You are NOT allowed to die you hear me!!" She grabs my shirt.

Our faces are very close. I turn my head away. "Sure.." I'm so depressed, I don't want to fight or even talk for that matter.

She looks at me curiously. "I have not seen that face since I was changed. The church would not take me back after my attack. I was a nun... did everything right." She lets go of me. "The church sent me away out of fear once they found out... I kept to my vows though and I killed the man who turned me. I thought..." She has a pained expression. "I thought if I kept to my faith, God would change me back. When you-" She hesitates. "You proved me wrong. God does not exist and if he does it is only for the humans." She sounds so bitter. "The two days you have been here I have fought urges that I've pushed away so long ago." She glares. "Every time I see you.. I think. This is who took me, how can I forgive that and why do I want more? She tears up. "I spent time with Lilith yesterday, trying to understand who you are to others. Even Alex, the way she looks at you. The sound of her heart when you are near her..." She turns around playing with something.

I sit up for the first time on my own looking over the scars on my chest and stomach. Thinking hard before I speak. "I need to train. I need control. Lia, I'm sorry I hurt you.. hurting you. I'm ready to go to my room."

She sighs and takes me to the room I have been staying in. I have better focus and count the halls and turns. Once the door is open I go to walk in stopping just short to look at her. ("I will control this.") I have to. I shut the door behind me. I can feel Lia linger outside the door. I stand in the middle of the room; with my eyes closed; for hours. I remember Sarah used spar by herself. I take the stance she started with and take a deep breath.

"Controlling your breathing is the biggest part." Sarah says "That's it! Counting helps control how you breathe till you get used to it."

She shifts my hips taking the proper stance. "You do this every day?"

"I do what I must to keep control." She stands in front of me and I mimic her arms.

My eyes open and I am moving just how she had shown me. ("I miss you Sarah, I wish you was here with me now.") I take the dance and focus on my breathing. I start to feel a connection form within me and I grasp it. The world around me turns huge and I'm sniffing the floor. ("Holy Shit it worked?!") I hop out of my clothes.I close my eyes.

("Ok, think of your human self") I can hear my spirit and I feel a since of pride.

I focus reaching out I form back. I take a moment trying to refocus my labored breathing. It is taking a lot out of me, but I have to keep going.

("Now try your half-form.") Borha coaches.

I self train focusing my body and breathing. The change comes frighteningly quick and I feel a surge of energy. ("I feel so pent up!!!") I get aggravated.

("Now focus your change to rabbit.") He commands.

("I DON'T WANT TO CHANGE BACK!") I grab my head and shriek.

("You're losing control.") Borha says sounding irritated.

I stop. Refocusing my breathing I try to fight the rage filling me. Suddenly I smell something familiar.

Lilith is racing through the door naked from a fresh change. "Dart!"

I look at her trying to stay in focus. ("Why are you here?") I grab my head reaching for the change. My eyes open wide, I've found it. The change is slower feeling everything break.

"Uhgh I've always hated hat noise." She says after I finish, covered in sweat. "I felt you pulling me, so did the other, but I passed the guards. Rye is even here making commands. She helps me to the bed and wraps covers around me. She holds me in her arms. Just then people start piling into the room.

"She was training! I have been watching her on camera the whole time." Lia folds her arms.

"I don't care!" Rye says stomping over to me. "Come on we are going!" She grabs for me.

"No." I don't speak loud, but everyone hears me. "I'm here till the meeting, that is what is right.." I keep my eyes down from Rye's glare. "I will be back tomorrow." She turns on her heels budging past Alex leaving.

Bast makes her entrance. "Rye looks pissed." She says amused. Walking over to me she gives a soft smile. "I heard what happened. Condolences." She looks at Lia and glares. "You better not have hurt her. As one of her mates I will see to it-"

"Enough!" You'll not hurt her." I growl making Lilith remove her arms and stand up, Lilith stands up staying close to my side. "You will all go back to what you was doing. I will seek you out when this is all over. I am here on my own accord."

Bast looks at me frowning sadly and takes my hand. "If that is what you wish my Luna." We kiss and she departs. I know she meant well, such passion in that woman.

Alex hugs me. "Not long now."

"I love you, Alex." I confess.

Her hug tightens. "I love you too." She leaves without further words.

Lia takes a step forward. "I will give you and Lilith a half-hour." She shuts the door behind her

I turn looking at the beautiful warrior. "Lilith." I say with a pained expression. "I hate I made you this way. I've taken you from yourself."

"You have taken nothing. I knew every risk I took. I've tapped off you fluids, but I will not lie. I will never be the same. " She cups my face and kisses me.

I take her into the cover I'm wrapped in, kissing her hungrily and Lilith pushes me onto the bed. When she crawls on top of me she frowns. Her fingers trace my new scars.

"They will be gone soon." I assure her and pull her down to me so I can kiss her. We roll in the covers putting me on top of her. I slowly push my dick inside her.

"Ah, Dart! Yes!" She grinds down on me.

I start grabbing her hips and pulling her body up to meet my thrusts. The smacking noises get to the both of us, making us cum quickly. A knock sounds about ten minutes of cuddling.

"I assume you are ready?" Lia cracks the door.

We both get up and I grab my clothes off the floor from earlier. Lilith kisses me. "Don't worry about the farm, I have been keeping up with the animals." She leaves and Lia steps in while I'm putting my clothes on.

"Thank you. For saying what you did, both to Rye and Bast." She fidgets with her hands having nothing else to tamper with.

"I meant it. What I did because of my lack of control.." I look at my bare feet. Depression sets in like a mourning of some sort. "I don't want to hurt anyone ever again." My eyes fill with tears. I wipe my face with my hands and turn around. "I wish to own up to what I did."

"You lack control, which makes you dangerous. But this is not entirely your fault. Through the research on your tests. You have an extra vain that runs from your brain to your genital region. We are calling the fluid that runs through it, Lucanystoma Punctephalus. LP for short. It could be challenged that you still lack the ability to handle it, making you technically innocent. And by law it seems rabbits have special allowances. Rye made it very clear you are untouchable. the meeting will end up being boiled down to you just need more time."

Is she trying to comfort me?

"I honestly do not know why you wish to stay." We both sit on the bed.

"Probably because, I still believe in human traditions. When you do wrong you should be punished." I start cleaning my finger nails. "I raped you. When I was fully aware, Lia.. I wanted you, so I had you. I felt like a test rat and needed to feel justification at first, but it turned into something more. I felt I needed you, like I had to make you mine. Images of that night have come and gone. I remember wanting you so much it hurt.

"If justification is what you sought after and remorse is what you got, then wouldn't you say that was punishment enough?" She grabs my hand. "Not to mention the fact I did all those tests, even if they needed to be done." She looks at me. "I.. Forgive you. There I said it."

I smile. "Then I will still wait like the rules state, if I had been anyone else."

"YOU!... You're an idiot, Luna Dart. A beautiful, emotional Idiot." She speaks flatly. "You are punishing the other mates that you have. And you marked me.. That makes me yours as well, right?"

I caress her hands. "I will never take you against your will again."

"But if I asked for.. your time?"

I look at her searching. "Then I will make time for you." I turn her wrist and look at her watch. "You still have till morning per the week that was stated. If you, just want to hang out?"

She forms a bright smile. "I'd like that."

We find a deck of cards in her room, after leaving the room we was in. We play rummy at the bar and I refuse any drinks offered. "You should slow down, Lia. I believe you on your fourth."

"Yeah! because you won't drink yours!" She huffs. "Besides it doesn't effect me like it does you." She blushes.

I get it now. She wants me to pursue her. I smile. "You know it is getting late. Could we snuggle?"

She gets up quickly. "We can so do that!" She blurts blushing more.

I take her hand trying not to laugh. Once under the covers she snuggles up against me and I wrap an arm around her. As soon as I move she kisses me. "Please have me.."

I help her out of her pants hardly breaking our kissing. "Are you sure?"

She pushes me to my back positioning my shaft. "I am ready if you will have me."

Leaning forward I kiss her deeply giving an excepting growl. We start slow, but when she gets into it ,she grips at my chest riding me hard.

"Oh my God." She moans.

"Goddess." I whisper. "She watches over us." I massage her hips.

"Goddess!" She moans over and over till she cums.

When she cums I move her to her knees and get back into her, moving as fast as I can. "You feel so good, Luna Lia."

"D-Dart!" She screams. She starts to drool a bit and pushes her face down into the pillows.

I start getting close and moan loudly. "I-I'm gonna cum!"

Lia trembles getting close too. ("I'm ..Dart! I'm Cumming!") We both start to cum. Riding everything out before returning to each others arms.

I wake up seeing Lia's peaceful face. I took this woman's virginity. She starts to stir, here blues eye welcoming me. "Hello beautiful. We should get up."

We dress and she prepares for the meeting. Not long after Alex comes to me. "There you are. You are free. come on, lets go."

I leave going home, proud that I seen it through.


	5. Shylo

A warmth is coating my penis, waking to a slurping noise, I groan and run my fingers through her hair.  _It must be Lilith she is the only one who takes me into her mouth like this. Why does her hair feel so different?_ "Mmm, Lilith?" I move my hips back some, pulling out of her mouth.

"Awe, why did you do that?" The unknown voice says. 

 _That was not Lilith!_ I pull the cover to the side revealing Shylo, but with a yellow and blue eye staring back at me. I jump back startled. "L-Luna, S-Shylo?"

She gives a toothy grin. "You are such a heavy sleeper." Shylo complains. "I cuddled to you at six this morning and you was still out when I woke up. So I grew impatient.." She gives me a predatory look.

 

 _She looks like a teenager!_ I cover myself with the blanket a moment, before realizing my clothes are on the floor. I lean to the side reaching for them.

Shylo's eyebrow rises, she then stands up looking down at me. "So much human left in you.." She sounds disappointed. "I heard about your reason for working so hard. Since you will be with me this week, I want to get you proper training."

I am still erect, looking up at her.  _Why does she have to look so young. It just screams wrong, I don't care how old she is._ "I will take any experiences I can get. If you have a way to make that easier..."

"Pfft! Easier? No. But more out of your training, sure." Shylo shrugs. "Get your clothes on and we can get you an ID."

 

We end up in a room waiting for my number to be called. A door to a private office opens with Rye stepping out with a man in a black suit.  _He looks like a government official!_ My number is called forcing me to lose sight of them.

 

We are exchanging papers and next thing I know, a flash blinds me as my picture is taken. "Good now that we have that finished, lets check out the mess hall." Shylo smirks.

 

We step through the double doors. "Wow! The ceiling is so high." _Probably do to others ability to change into large creatures._

Rye smirks and stands in line with us. "Luna, Dart." She growls playfully. "Shylo. How are you enjoying your time so far?"

"Late start, but a nap is good for the body." She smirks at me and I blush.

Grabbing a tray I set out for making a salad and broccoli soup. I take a few slices of bread for good measure. 

 

We all sit at the end of a long table. "We just finished getting her ID and we are going to check the gym out first, I'd like to get her readings."

"So you are taking your training seriously? I look forward to your results" Rye moves her foot against my leg under the table.

I blush so hard I have a hard time coming up with a response. "It was Shylo's idea, but I look forward to the experience." Biting my lower lip, I move my leg forward getting more contact.

Shylo seems to be studying me as she eats. Unfortunately, Rye gets up after eating and slides something into Shylo's hand. "I hope you enjoy the gym, Luna Dart." She walks up to me and kisses the top of my head and then leaves.

I pout a bit then feel a hand slide over mine. "Hmm?" Looking down I notice Shylo's hand.

"Come we can walk the food off before your run." She smiles at me and my groin twitches.

I get up stretching a bit. "Ok, I'm ready."

 

 

I get a lot of glances in the halls,  _Probably noticing a different face._ I can feel the different members of Lakota, some pulling to me some shying away. My head gets foggy and I feel nauseous.

 

Waves rush out over me and once we get into the gym, I let out a big sigh of relief.

"Everything ok, Luna Dart?" She places her hand on the small of my back.

"I am not used to being around so many Lakota. I feel all of these threads connected to me and I don't even know who they are." I slouch against the wall near the doors, pushing my shoulder into the concrete.

"In time, you will get used to such things. The locker room is on the other side." She hands me a paper with a code on it. "For your locker. Rye took liberties, makes my life easier." Her eyebrows lift when she shrugs her shoulders. "Go check your gear out and meet me back here in fifteen." I jog across the court, swinging the door open. 

 

 _Damn, talk about room!_   "Impressive!" Everything is stainless steel and spotless. "Now, locker twelve." I look through the numbers above the lockers. "Ah." Putting in the numbers prove to be easy and the door opens.

The agitation of arousal eats at me. Going through the block, I find a black jump suit, gloves and running shoes. I start putting my common clothes on the bench beside me.  _Goddess make this erection go away._  "This is gonna be skin tight." It takes a moment, but I manage to get it on and zip the front.

I walk to one of the mirrors, I'm covered from the neck down in padded armor.  _Wow, I hardly recognize myself._ I have a cup over my groin for protection, so it already looks like I have a boner. "Great." I say flatly. 

The door opens with Shylo looking in. "You got everything? Oh, nice training gear. Alpha knows your size very well." She sounds amused. "Come on lets not waste time."

 

"Ok, It's very simple you will run five laps around and I will time you." She is instructing me from the side line.

"Got it."  _"It has been forever since I have done anything like this."_ I start stretching to get my self loose.

 _"You've got this Luna Dart."_   Shylo smirks at me. "Ready?"

Blushing a little bit, I nod and get in a ready position.

"Go!" She shouts.I take off, rounding the first corner I feel I may fall to the side. As I become more comfortable, I can focus on my breathing. Rounding the last lap I start to feel myself slow down. I'm breathing heavy by the time I can finish. "You did good, for someone who doesn't run. You need to incorporate running into your daily routine."

 _Shylo is so much different then when she was at my house. I truly fits a leader's position._ "Your right and I will." I make my way over to her.

"Your good at sprinting, but you need to be able to keep the speed up. Come on, I'll show you the hi-tech training room. It is only open for testing, still has a few errors, but I'm told that soon it will be up and operational."

 

It is a smaller dark room with blue padding covering the walls. _I'm starting to feel like I need Alex._ "So once this is on it puts you through combat simulations? That is really cool!"

Shylo chuckles and turns facing me. "This week while you are with me I want you to stay in my quarters."

I look down at her.  _I should just be honest._  "Look you're great and all, but I have other mates that need my attention."

"I'm aware, Bast greeted me with her presence, and I work with Alpha Rye. You're mates will see you at times discussed already... I, have experiences you wouldn't dream of." She places a hand on my shoulder. "When I was younger, a rabbit mated me for a long while. He is long passed, but there is much I learned from him that will benefit you. Tit for Tat?"

 _Goddess she has talked to Bast._ Pinching the bridge of my nose, I sigh. "I will try to give you what you wish, but.... You look so young-"

"I get it, human moralities, thank the Goddess I was born this way. No offence. You let me worry about you little problem, I can be rather persuasive." She licks her lips making me shudder.

"I-I have a hard time reading you." My back hit a corner of the room.

Shylo laughs. "I won't mate you here, do not worry so. Come on it is time I show you where you will be staying."

 

 _She has her own living quarters?!_ "Holy hell." Black leather couch lines up with a halve wall, with a walk-way into the kitchen area. A large entertainment system is adjacent to the flat screen TV.

"Does not exist for us. We all return to the great hunting grounds when we die. We lost most of our religious documents long ago, when Alexander's library was destroyed. We have had a few Were over the years make contact-"

"Like Sarah?!" I put my hands over my mouth not meaning to interrupt.

"Sarah was a special case. The closer to death some Weres get, they connect with the mother on different fields. I'm talking about the Were, who are born hearing Diana's voice, directing them to greatness."

"How old are you?" My face is frozen with a stern look as I cross my arms.

"Two hundred and forty nine. Any other questions?" She smiles and sits on the couch.

"Yeah... what was up with the Fed talking to Rye earlier?" I sit down next to her.

Shylo glares at me and then her face softens. "For that information you will have to give me something." She gives a sly grin.

 I swallow hard. "So, what do you want?"

 "You." She turns her head as a knock sounds at the front door. "Excuse me." Walking over to the door, her hips shift from side to side. "Hello Rye." She says opening to door without even looking.

"Sorry it took so long, was there anything else you wanted?" Rye walks in and hands a black duffel bag to Shylo.

"No I believe that's all, thank you for bringing it by." She grins walking over to the table in the kitchen.

Rye goes to me giving me a soft kiss on my head. "Are you enjoying the academy?"

"I have only seen a small portion from what I understand, but I think this place is amazing." Leaning my neck back in hopes for a better kiss, I look at Rye. She bends once more kissing my lips. "Mmm" I grumble happily.

Rye sits next to me. "Well you have all week so take your time. Play nice with Shylo, hmm? She is an ally worth keeping. Get to know her past and I think you will feel different about her." She starts kissing my neck.

 _I hate this bond sometimes. Rye knows things without me having to tell her and I feel she thinks she owns me._   A moan escapes my lips.  _Then again if owning me will make her fuck me on this couch, I'd sign myself away._ The feeling of her hot mouth leaves my neck. I pout unwillingly.

Shylo comes back into the living room as Rye is standing up. "So, are you leaving already?" Shylo asks.

"Unfortunately. I'm taking a small group to Felfire. Lia needs samples from the region and it is to dangerous for scientists to go alone."

"That place is an ancient burial ground, not to mention filled with ruins over grown by mother nature. What sample could we need there?" Shylo crosses her arms.

"Remains from our ancestors. Lia has been talking with the Lotus that share the territory. Their Archaeologist found what they believe is a new tomb. Our team will be going in with theirs. Don't worry, I should be back by the end of the week." 

"But that's to long!" I stand up quickly. "Will it be dangerous?"

Rye hugs me tightly. "Seriously don't worry. I will keep in touch and call your cell every night, ok?" A touch of humanity seems to shimmer through Rye. "I need to get going." She kisses my forehead.

Shylo opens the door for Rye. "Be safe, Alpha Rye."

Rye walks out the door in a hurried pace.

"You don't get Rye often do you?." Shylo shuts the door and walks up to me.

"If you mean by alone time, no we I don't. She is always busy." I look down at her to meet her gaze.

"Still want to know about that Fed?" Shylo wiggles her eyebrows.

"Yes, I do. May I have a drink?" My throat is dry making my voice crack.

"Come with me." She turns around having me follow.

 

We head into her kitchen and Shylo reaches into the fridge. "Beer?"

"Oh God yeah!" I stop suddenly. "Heh, I haven't had one in a while." I blush a bit at my outburst.

 

Shylo chuckles. "You're adorable." She hands me a bottle of Bud Light and opens her own. Standing tall she reaches my mid-chest in size.

I open my own bottle and take a long swig.  _Why does she have to be so cute?_ I take a hard look down at her. 

She notices my gaze and smiles turning to me fully. "Shall we bring our drinks to the room?"

I take another drink near killing the liquid inside. "Bring what?"

Shylo laughs and grabs the box of bud from inside the fridge. "Fuck it. We can take the whole damn thing."

 

When she opens the door to her room I not sure I know what to expect. Everything is white and pink. The bed is large with a white and pink, puffy comforter. The furry carpet is white and the curtains are a light pink. I notice two lazy-boy recliners, one white and one pink.

"It's beautiful." I say looking around.

Shylo offers for me to sit while she puts the box down next to the wall by the bed. "It's not much, but it is home."

I sit on the white recliner and as soon as I do the legs pop up. "Woah!" 

She laughs sitting in the pink seat handing me a beer. "I love that reaction, every time."

I adjust in the seat getting comfortable and then open the beer. "Have many over do you?"

"Jealous?" She raises an eye brow.

"If I was to get close to you, I could be. None of my mates have other lovers that I know of." I take a drink. 

Thirty minutes pass and we have downed a few more beers.  _Thankfully she has a bathroom in here._  

 

 Walking out of the bathroom I notice Shylo watching the news. "Anything good on?" I sit back in the recliner and turn a new beer to my mouth before seeing what looks like Sarah on the screen. 

"Do not be alarmed,  that's her twin.. Lina, head of the largest group in America." She grabs the remote to turn off the tv.

"Don't... please." My jaw clinches.  _Lina._ My eyes start to sting a bit.

"It's  getting late, let us retire for the evening."

 

I'm running around the gym picking up second winds when I tire. The thought of Lina fules a rage inside of me keeping focused. My last lap ends and my breath is still my own.

"Impressive. Much different from yesterday." Shylo says while looking down at her watch. " _Something on your mind young Luna?"_

I look at the wall to my left. "Just want to get stronger." 

A man comes into the gym and holds out a packet of paper to Shylo. "Report from Rye, Ma'am. " 

Shylo puts the papers into her folder. "Dart, take lunch."

"Are you coming with me?" I take a step forward then stop when her stare turns cold.

"Now, that's an order!" She yells.

 

After lunch I could not find shylo in the gym so I walked the halls finding myself outside in a different training court. The cold air whips against my face making my fur grow. Snow is covering the obstacles and climbing equipment and I notice as I take a step that there are layers of ice under the snow. I turn going back inside knowing there is nothing I can do here.

"Dart? Are you Dart Kurn?" A woman rushing down the hall stops in front of me.

"That is I, can I help you?" I lean to the side of the hall for others to pass by.

"You have visitors and I was told to give you this." Her small hands place a key in mine with a small piece of paper.

"Thanks." I start making my way up stairs before opening the paper. _A code of numbers?_ Heading up to the west wing I find Shylo's room an turn the key.

An eye scanner pops up and starts to scan me. "Declined access. Would you like to enter a code?" A female voice replys from the speaker above a keypad that is now available. 

I start putting in the code from the sheet and lock clicks. Turning the knob I start to poke my head in. "Hello?" Closing the door behind me, I walk further in the living room. The noise of running water from the bedroom grabs my attention. "Hello?" I say again only louder.

"Dart?!" The shower turns off and Alex opens the shower curtain. "Sorry I just pulled 10 hours and needed to bathe."

I hand her a towel from the rack. "How are you feeling?" Once Alex steps out I can't help but feel her tummy.

A soft giggle comes from her lips. "Other then tired I am ok." She smiles and puts on a robe. "We only have an hour and I'm sure the other mates will want to see you before visiting hour is over." She smirks taking my hand and leading me to the white recliner. Once she sits me down she climbs on my lap.

 

I get lost in her kisses and before I know it Bast and the others walk through the front door. Shylo and Bast are bringing in the rear with Lilith and Lia in the lead.

 "Dart!" Lilith says grabbing at me from behind and then looks at Alex. "How come you are here earlier?" She pouts.

A quick laugh comes from Shylo. "Because she asked nicely." She winks in my direction and sits on the end of the bed crossing her legs. Her stare is predatory mixed with a lustful smirk. "You haven't been naughty have you Alex?"

A deep blush comes over Alex's face. "No, I haven't touched her. Though if I had, I'd been in my right." Her bottom pushes down on my hips as she sits up from her straddled position. She smiles down at me feeling my erection. "Besides our poor mate has not been touched, she smells to clean."

Lilith gasps jokingly. "How could you Shylo?" She grins. "Are you not attracted to our beloved mate?"

"Please, her human morals seem to be getting in the way." Shylo's legs switch positions. "So we have been focusing on her training."

Bast moves towards Shylo and bends giving her a long slow kiss before pulling away. "What human morals could stop one from wanting you?"

I groan at their teasing and shift myself so that I'm not poking Alex. "This is more torture then climbing that fake wall in the gym." 

Lia laughs making the others look at her shocked a moment before they smile. "What?!" She straightens her posture and adjusts her glasses between her eyes with a finger. Frowning yet blushing, she grabs my arm pulling me out from under Alex and stomping to Shylo's bed where I end up laying.  _something isn't right._

The hour goes by with cuddles with my mates, but we do not have sex we just touch and kiss intimately. My mates give me one last kiss before they leave. My body trembles and before Shylo can get back from letting the ladies out, I hop into the shower and cry silently.  (" _Why must you fight such desires Dart? You could of had them all? ")_ That damn voice! I hit the wall and start crying.

 

Shylo is sitting on the bed legs crossed. "Are you ready to train some more?" 

My jaw drops. _I somewhat expected her to seduce me, yet she wants to work. "_ Sure couldn't hurt."

Standing up the woman looks up at me. "Great! We are going to strengthen your legs."

 

If I knew I'd be on a weightlifting lifting machine pushing out a hundred pounds every 6 seconds I'd had just seduced Shylo myself. It's been nearly an hour and I'm about to give in when Shylo stands in front of me.

"Not thinking about quitting are you?" She places her fist on the hip she pushes out. She is completely naked. 

My lip quivers and I start doing the reps faster.  _"Just take her. You know she want's you. Do it!! "_  Just then I snap and break the machine I was sitting on. I just stare at her.  _"Fuck her! She is yours now Take her!"_

"Dart. " Shylo speaks. "Are you ok?" She looks me over as she moves closer.

I reach for her forearm that's extended and grasp on to her. My head snaps up looking into her eyes. "So you want me this much?" 

Her free hand moves in a flash taking me off guard and I let go. She now has me pinned against the broken machine. "I am using your need to push your body, so don't get the wrong idea. I am more powerful then you ever could be."

In awe I stare shocked at her. Pride broken, shame starts to fill me.

"Pfft! You really need to get over your human views. Now, let's get you on a different machine." She runs her chin and then smiles.

 

I'm doing squats, holding 150 pounds on my shoulders. "If I go any more I'm gonna drop, S-shylo." 

She gives a look of pity. "I suppose.. take a shower then head to the mess hall." She turns away and leaves without further words.

My stomach twists in knots. I place the weights down and head to the shower.

 

I don't see Shylo in the mess hall so I eat alone. Some stare at me and I find myself lifting a hand in a half wave. Feeling stupid I throw away my food and head up to Shylo's room. 

 _No one is here? Did I do something wrong? (" You're weak. Pathetic creature. ") Why do you torment me so!?_ I hold my head and throw myself onto the couch.  _Just leave me alone!_ His laughter fills my head and I black out.

 

I wake up shivering. Sitting up I take in my surroundings. "Oh shit! No no no!" I stand up looking down from the roof of the base. My heart sinks. "Oh no.. what did I do."  Adrenalin takes over as I make my way down the latter quickly. 

"There you are." Shylo stands with her arms crossed." Do you know how much trouble you are in?!"

"What did I do? Please is anyone hurt?!" I take a step and feel dizzy all of a sudden.  The ground takes me to darkness.

 

"Dart? Dart do you hear me? " Alex 's voice.

"Nnn.." I open my eyes looking at Alex and Shylo standing over me. "What happened?" I sound weak and stressed. 

 

"You lost control. Trained experienced soldiers by wooping their asses." Shylo says amused but then turns stern. "Then you came looking for me. Destroyed a very expensive gate! " She gets threatenly close.

"Hey stop that! Let Dart breathe!" Alex intervenes. "Look no one died"

 

"Half of the guard is on their ass right now while I'm playing with a clueless HARE!" Shylo shouts.

Tears unwillingly roll down my face. "I'm sorry" 

Shylo looks stunned for a moment and then gives a pained expression. 

"It looks like you both need to talk." Alex gives Shylo a glare before leaving.

"I.. look. I'm  sorry. I get so angry with you yet you're nothing like the hare I knew." She sighs and sits beside me. "The hare I knew forced himself on me and I feel in love. He denied me saying he had enough mates.. I was heart broken and I let that cloud how I've treated you." She takes my hand.  "Please forgive me. "

I stay silent letting the last of my tears dry. "You was treated cruelly "

"Ha not being his mate saved my life in the end." She sounds so sad though. 

"May I kiss you, Shylo?" We look at eachother mere inches from the others lips.

"Do you have room in your heart for another?" She gives a concerned look.

"I do. I do have room." I say.

I feel like we stare at eachother for hours.

 

We end up standing on her balcony later in the day. "You said I went after you. Did I?

"No you never got close. Once you broke the gate I was down in the tunnels headed towards Bast." Shylo giggles. " The oils hid my scent perfectly. "

"Careful what you volunteer my spirit may use that against you next time." I say sounding concerned. 

"You don't like to say the name of your spirit?" She sounds amused. 

 "Borah. He said he was.. I share some.. memories, but more so. I feel his emotions. I anger him.." I look down unable to hide the shame in my face.

"Borah is a part of who you are. He may get aggravated when you fight him, but you can't give him power over you. Become one with him in mind and everything will fall easier. " Shylo  moves into my view. "Come with me and I will show you something. "

 

Now in her room she has me drink a strong tea that tastes awful. Shylo too drinks from the cup. "Undress with me." She coos.

I manage to strip before feeling very hot and then cold all of a sudden. I look at Shylo her eyes fully dilated. "What is happening?"

"Shh.. lay down." She crawls onto of me straddling my legs. Though she never breaks eye contact I can tell she has become as sensitive as myself. The sides of my vision become dark and I find myself squinting to see. Then everything goes dark.

 

When my eyes open I'm surrounded by lush trees far from any Arizona I've ever seen.

"Finally.. here you are" Borah looks at me with deadly pink eyes. "But you are not alone.." he sounds curious. 

"She will never be alone,  Borah." Shylo is a magnificent horse?! Tall and muscular her mane took in light making her shine.

"Shylo?" I choke a bit. 

"Enough! I tire of this.. Dart! Become one with me!" His paws grasp my shoulders towering over me.

"H-how? I don't understand." I start to feel his nails dig into my skin.

"How do you think girl?" He gives an awful grin. "Have you not noticed?" His gase drops between my legs.

I look down seeing nothing.. I'm fully girl. Slowly I look up with understanding.  _He has always been a part of me. I am him in the same._

 

Borah disappears into my body with such force that I'm thrown back, leaving me looking up at Shylo back in her bed.

"He has been trying to bond with your body.." She sounds sad. "I want to help but I'm unsure of what to do."

"I was born this way. He has been inside me the whole time." Why was I still human all of these years!?" I sit up making Shylo's face close to mine.

"Let's not stress to much. We will find the answers." Right as Shylo goes to kiss me my phone buzzes.

I reach quickly answering. "Rye?!" Only certain members of the pack have this number and only one calls at 9 at night. "Y-yeah.. she is right here" I frown looking at Shylo. "He wants to speak with you."  _Rye you better make this up or I swear I'll find a new Alpha!_

Shylo looks at me after speaking with Rye and hands the phone back. Crawling off me she heads to her laptop.

"Rye? You better tell me what's going on." The cell in my hand is shaking from anger.

"Listen we found something but the traps are highly dangerous. We have lost two warriors so I'm sending for some more pack members. Dart I think we found a temple of Diana and a step closer to gathering untold information. I promise I'll be back before the festival in four months."

"I.. I understand. Please be careful " I hang up not wanting to make him feel worse for not being by my side. That night I lay down next to Shylo grateful to have someone close to hold. I listen to her breathing and finally fall asleep. 

 

I wake startled hearing Shylo moan. My hand is grasping her chest while the other hand is nestled between her legs. _Oh shit I'm touching her! ("And look at that.. she likes it.")_ Borah laughs and my body starts to heat up. 

Shylo turns looking at me with crazzy eyes. "I can't stand it anymore!" She whispers loudly throwing a leg over me. My hands go to her hips and right as I'm about to take control she pushes me back down. "No. I call top." Her wetness folds over my shaft.

"A-as long as you don't enter me, Rye doesn't care." My eyes start to roll while Shylo grinds down.

"Mmm! Fuck!" Her eyes travel over my body. "Oh? Forbidden territory?" She bends down. "And what if he can't fill you with his pups?"

"It was a understanding between us."  _Why is it_ _so_ _hard_ _to think_ right now? I keep my eyes on her as she moves trying to let her make all the movements. 

She takes me fully and wiggles her walls around me. " _Sounds like something between true mates and from what we know about you. It is unfair of Rye to keep that for himself_." Her body starts to trimble and her heat rises. 

 _"_ _I don't care for men so much.. but the feeling inside that Rye gives me is the closest I've come to feeling how Sarah used to touch me._ " My breathing becomes labored and heat rises to my face noticing I admitted something special to me.

Shylo looks down at me with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Dart." She kisses me fully and our bodies start to fall into a rhythm.  Our moans fill the room and right as I'm about to release, my feet tingle and burn and I lose feeling in my hands. We stay as we are till our breathing is no longer labored. Finally Shylo sits up and her loving expression melts my heart. "You are mine now. I can't heal your heart, but I can be there so you are never alone."

I laugh loudly. "Don't you know? I'm not allowed to be alone.." The last part I say sadly. "I might just take my own life."

 

Training takes the rest of the day and by evening I'm watching the gate I destroyed finally ready for rebuilding. 

"One more day." Shylo walks out and rests beside me. "I'm dreading you leaving." Shylo looks at me.

"I'll still be around. Not like I plan on disappearing. Sarah left the farm to me, I can't let her down."  I sigh.

"Dart.. even if reincarnation could recycle a spirit. It would be like Borah.. She could be any sex and race." Shylo takes my handing bringing me inside. She sits me down on the white recliner and then curled up in my lap. "How does a day off sound? For our last day here?"

"Really? You would be that kind to me?" I laugh putting my head back.

She shoves me down. "Your not a new recruit, your my mate. Even if Sarah came back you do have others who are yours." She puts her head against my chest and shakes a bit. "Please remember us if that happens." 

I go still as I feel her heart breaking. Wrapping my arms around her I say. "I wouldn't let you or the others go. My Sarah would not want that. I just wish I could have seen her spirit, shared her life more fully." I cry into her hair.

 

We sleep an hour and start touching. Light kisses here and there.  Shylo's hot breath rises the hair on the back of my neck. I feel her hand travel down my shaft and hover over my entrance. 

I bite my knuckle trying to stifle a groan. A burning starts to fill the inside of me. "Please. " I move my hips down to feel her fingers massage my opening. "Oh Goddess. "

"I'm not her, but I will make love to you and treat you right." Her fingers enter me as she speaks. "You deserve it." Her hand starts a rhythm and dips her tongue on the tip of my shaft.

My back arches and my legs start to shake. "Huff! Nnn! Yes there." 

Shylo licks at the precum on my slit. "Mmm I have an idea.. don't want to waste your seed now do we?" She straddles me backward and hooks my pussy with her fingers.

Once she slides down my shaft I lose it. "F-fuck I'm so sensitive! A-day, Fuck!" My head snaps back nearly paralyzed. "I.. want to mark you. Nnnn! Please.. let me make you mine truly. "

Her movements stop and she slowly takes my hands moving them up her body, motioning me to sit up. I wrap my arms around her and groan feeling myself throb inside her milky walls. "Then mark me." She leans her head to the right exposing her neck and shoulder to me. I bite down hard drawing blood and I squeeze her breasts firmly. "Fuck! Yess." She pushes back against me melting down my inner thighs. 

A growl forms from my lips as I start to let go and lick her shoulder. I get excited and start moving my legs to one side flipping her onto her hands and knees. I lock my arms around her midsection and shoulder using her as leverage to thrust inside her. I feel myself get lost in her body.

"Dart." She speaks, but it only comes out as a whisper.   _"Dart, I am yours. Please! Don't lose control."_ She pleads.

 _"Trust me. Let me love you right."_ My right hand pulls her torso up and my left hand rolls down her stomach and then between her legs playing with her clit. I continue rocking into her and Shylo's body starts to tremble. I gently let her fall to the bed holding her hips up to me. It's times like this I value my speed. "Shylo you are so tight." My grip tightens trying to keep hold of her slick body.

Shylo tightens after crossing her legs over each of mine. The muscles in her legs help her spring back after every push. We both start screaming out wildly as we start to cum and I fall over her feeling spent.

 

We sleep and wake up an hour later to eat and start over again till it's time for me to leave. I kiss Shylo before leaving the base with Lilith.  Once i walk inside my house I feel different.  _I'm not the same person who used to live here._

 

 

I focus on changing the look of the house, I take pictures down and pack up old memories. I make room in the barn for storage and draw up blueprints for the addition to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have comments please share. I'm always open to new ideas!


End file.
